Dreamland Kuroshitsuji
by mischiefphantom
Summary: Ciel happens to be in somewhat dreamland after he has fallen asleep but is it really just a dreamland or is it's another world? Ciel got shock since his whole self has change by i mean change is his gender change into a female
1. Chapter 1

There wasn't anything to do, no work and no guest everything is just as I wanted to be now I can sit back, relax and sleep

"What a wonderful day" I said looking through the window no sight of disturbance

"Young Master here's your cake" Sebastian said with that creepy smile

I took the cake and ate it while sitting on my chair

"You can go now" I said to Sebastian he bowed and smile again and left the room After I finish eating the cake I fall to sleep on my chair,

I was having a great time until there was an explosion happened

I woke up rubbing my eyes

"What the hell?" I said pissed

and then I have notice that I wasn't in my room I look around seemingly confuse and I see Finny

"Young Lady glad to see you safe" he said I look at my back if there was a girl that Finny refer as "Young Lady" but no one was there …..

"Why are you looking at your back we must hurry" he said pulling my clothes

I look confuse and got to my senses that Finny is referring to me

"Ah finny what are you saying Lady I'm a guy" I said

Finny put on a confuse face

"I'm not finny, I'm White Rabbit and you're not a guy see" he said giving me a mirror and to my shock I saw myself in a dress O.O

I gasp and turned white and there was a BOOM! Finny I mean White Rabbit flinch

"Young lady we must hurry!" he said nervously pushing me

"huh? What's happening?" I ask

"no time to explain we must go now" he said As we run

I notice that we're heading to a hole

"woah stop we're not going through that hole are we?" I ask

White Rabbit nodded and took my hand jumping to that hole we went falling to that hole and I see random objects flying around but I just ignore it….

I look down seeing a floor that will break our fall and I gasp again I covered my eyes

but as we went to the floor it was bouncy like a balloon so we bounce ourselves and landed on the floor safely,

I opened my eyes and see a giant Sebastian wearing a big hat

I look at him and notice that not only Sebastian grown bigger even the surroundings,

I was in total confusion Then the big hand of his grabs me and smiled to me

"Young Lady welcome to Wonderland" he said I frowned when he call me Young Lady

" Can you put me down?" I ordered with a pouting and he put me down

"here eat this " he gives me a bread(my size)

I wasn't sure on what will happen when I ate it but I saw Finny no I mean White Rabbit eating it too

so I ate it also As I done eating it

suddenly I felt something like the whole place is shrinking

"What the…why is everything somehow shrinking?" I said looking around I heard a chuckle in both Finny and Sebastian

"umm the surrounding aren't shrinking you are growing" White Rabbit said

"Ohhh" I said kinda blushing and catches Sebastian laughing silently from his back

I frowned and looks away hiding my blushing face

*why am I blushing this is stupid* I thought

"Sebastian explain to me why am I dress like this" saying it still not showing face

I glance back wondering why there's no answer coming out

"Why aren't you answering me?" I demand now looking at him

"Oh you were referring to me pardon me young lady but my name's not Sebastian it's Mad Hatter are you having a memory problem?" he said with concerned face

I pause for a minute thinking Now I remember this is not my world it's just a dream yes just a dream

I look at the cup of hot coffee then grabs it

"YES! This is all a dream" I said happily and poured hot coffee at myself everyone got shock and stunned looking at me

"What the hell? HOT hot" I shouted my eyes shut and I opened my eyes hoping not to see them or this Wonderland but no nothing happened

"Aurg…Why are you all still here I should be awake by now" I said getting pissed

"Oh young lady, White Rabbit get a towel" Sebas..no Mad Hatter said

and Finny(I don't want to call him white rabbit seems awkward) goes and grab a towel then my eyes and Sebastian got in contact and his face was close to mine

it got me blush again and look away o/o

then suddenly out of the blue I saw a smiling mouth flying around "So the princess is here kufufu" it said floating around, an unknown character has arrive and yet to

be discovered


	2. Chapter 2

"Can I have her Mister Mad Hatter?" he added questioning Sebastian

but Sebastian the Mad Hatter smiled at him and simply say "no" to the mouth

"aww too bad I want to play with the young lady" the mouth said then

He turned visible to my eyes, I can see his very long white hair guess his

Undertaker with cat ears I didn't speak for his name here is different

"Why so quiet my lady? Hmm cat bite your tongue?" he said with his smiling face

"errr…no and what are you suppose to be?" I said to him

he grin and I don't like it, he comes closer to me

"my..my lady you don't know me kufufu" he said walking toward me

"uh not exactly" I replied now he game me a smirk and pull me towards him,

our body touch and his hands were around me….i couldn't move,

my heartbeat going faster I feel a chill from my spine and he whispered to my ear

"I'm your boyfriend" which made me feel weird inside

"say WHAT?" I shouted pushing him back

Then he burst to laughing

"oh you should see your face young lady it was funny kufufufu"

he continues laughing until Sebby I mean mad hatter smack him

"Pardon me but please don't tease the young lady Cheshire" he said

"why not you party pooper I know you like it" he said

Sebastian couldn't respond and he turned his back at me seems to be laughing silently

I pouted and got irritated

"Fine I'm gonna get out of this so called dreamland" I said angrily walking out

"aww did the young lady got angry come play with me I'll cheer you up" Undertaker said seems like dancing

I glared at him saying

"no thank you" and I continue to walk

"wait young lady you must not leave" Sebastian said but I ignore him and continue on my walk….

.when suddenly a chainsaw went flying towards me good thing I dodge it, and appeared a person in a red dress

I couldn't move for a bit due to the shock that flying chainsaw gave me

"I found you young lady" the voice is familiar it sounds like…..

"GRELL!" I shouted but as usual like everyone else Grell put a confuse face

" Grell? What kind of name is that? never heard of" he said

pulling his chainsaw out of the ground…..well that name is his in my world though oh well this ain't my world -_-"

"err…umm what do you want? I ask

"I the Red Queen will cut off your head" he no wrong I mean she said and uses her chainsaw to attack me and I gasp

while i was in a critical situation, Undertaker was just watching and laughing, finny still not here and Sebastian was gone

*WHERE THE HELL DID HE GO!* i thought in my mind


	3. Chapter 3

As you can see I'm in a critical situation and no one cares darn them…..

I look at Grell with a uninterested eye, he look at me a bit confuse

"oh young lady why no reaction? Can't you see I'll cut off your head?" Grell said

I sighed "i can see that but if I die will I wake up in my real world?" I replied

Grell the red queen is now more confuse than before

"WTH nonsense are you saying, you're making me confuse" she said

" I'm saying…"

"uh nevermind I'll just cut you head off for the sake of my mind" she interrupted

She raises her chainsaw and ready to cut my head and I close my eye

*hope I'm right that I would wake up in my real world or else I'm dead* I thought

But at the time Grell swing his I mean her chainsaw at me I was grab by the waist,

I opened my eyes and saw Sebastian

"ah young lady do you intend to get killed?" he said calmly

"uh yeah to wake up from this nightmare" I said coldly

Sebastian the mad hatter smiled at me

"what nightmare are you saying? This all are real" he said

Then he hold me tightly on the waist line

"wah…don't hold me so tightly" I said blushing

"but if I don't you might fall from my arms"

I look down and saw that I was high and look at the back where Grell is chopping down the trees on her way while running after us saying

"You won't get away that easy"

"ohh fine" I hold onto Sebastian and he smiled

"Sebby my love please surrender your body to me and let me cut off that girl's head" Grell the red queen shouted from afar which give me goosebumps

"I think I'm going to be sick" I said silently

then I saw Finny waving near a hole and Sebastian went to that hole

huh? Where did they go?" Grell said as we're in the hole

I look and everything started to change again another environment

*the hole is a portal leading to new place* I thought somehow amaze Sebastian chuckle looking at me and I glared at him

"what's funny?" I said in a irritated face

"nothing my lady" he replied

he put me down on the ground and fixes my clothes

"Young lady! are you all right?" finny the white rabbit ask in a worried tune

"uh yes I am" I said

Suddenly smoke came in invaded the place we went to

"So you have arrive to my place young lady?" someone said but I couldn't see him because of the smoke around

I wonder who it might be hmm..


End file.
